Era sé una vez
by WhiteStart
Summary: -¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez... "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed
1. Chapter 1

_-¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez..._

_ "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed esta historia de amor, drama, humor, amistad..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

**Prologo**

Era una noche realmente hermosa a pesar de ser invierno. No había ni una sola nube y las estrellas brillaban como nunca en el firmamento que cubría al pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda. La hermosa luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo . Y en una pequeña casa del pueblo, en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de verde, se encontraban tres mujeres. La mayor de 32 años (aunque aparentaba muchísimo menos), tenía el cabello de un tono castaño claro, unos rasgos elegantes y envidiables para cualquier mujer que la viera (y no era para menos, esta mujer tenía elegancia y una porte real que a veces llegaba a intimidar, a demás de ser hermosa), poseía una piel blanca levemente bronceada y unos brillantes y vivos ojos esmeraldas llenos de dulzura y bondad , mientras que las pequeñas tenía años: una tenía el cabello de un tono chocolate y los ojos de su madre algo más oscuros (a demás de ser vivos e inocentes debido a su edad), poseía una piel bronceada por el sol y una misteriosa aura llena de bondad que atraía a todo aquel que la conociera, la cual había heredado de su madre (pero la de la mujer te envolvía y atraía como un imán, misteriosa y fácil de leer); mientras que la otra tenía el cabello de un tono castaño más suave que el de la otra niña y unos ojos hermosos de color ámbar oscuro, vivos, curiosos y demasiado inteligentes para su edad, poseía el mismo tono de piel que su hermana y un aura muy parecida: igual de misteriosa y atrayente. Se encontraban tumbadas en una cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas y colcha verde, la cual poseía un hermoso cabecero de madera de sakura.

-Decidme pequeñas mías, ¿que historia quieres oír hoy? Acción, Drama, Ficción...- Fue nombrando la mujer mientras se levantaba, se sacudía la elegante bata celeste que cubría su esbelta y hermosa figura y se dirigía hacia la estantería de roble que estaba al lado de la mesa de escritorio que estaba al frente de la cama, la luz de la luna dio de lleno en su figura dándole un aire angelical.

-Quiero una de princesas y amor- Dijo la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba su pijama azul con pétalos de azucena rosas de dos piezas, la otra niña asintió dándole la razón a su hermana mayor mientras se acomodaba su pijama rosa con nubes blancas. Su madre, que estaba a punto de coger un libro de fantasía, dejo el libro en su sitio y se dirigió al la cama con una dulce sonrisa. Antes de llegar se acercó a la estufa y la encendió suponiendo que haría frío más tarde. Cuando se sentó en la orilla del colchón puso un dedo en su mentón optando una pose pensativa, luego dirigió su mirada a las dos niñas que la miraban emocionadas.

-¿Queréis de nuevo esa historia?- Preguntó de manera dulce.

-¡SI!- Exclamaron las dos pequeñas mientras asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien- Dijo la mujer aún más sonriente- ¿Como podemos empezar esta vez?- Volvió a optar la pose pensativa de hace unos momentos.

-¡Que te parece!: _Hace mucho tiempo..._\- Opinó la pequeña niña de cabellos chocolates.

-¡No, no!- Exclamó la pequeña de ojos ámbar oscuro - Que tal con: _En un lejano lugar...- _Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No será mejor con el clásico: _Era sé una vez...-_ Dijo una voz ronca y sensual proveniente de la puerta. Las tres mujeres se voltearon sonrientes a la vez para ver aun hombre de cabellos chocolate y penetrantes ojos ámbares, su piel estaba más bronceada que la de las dos niñas y llevaba puesto solamente unos pantalones de cuero negro, dejando a la vista sus bien trabajados músculos, la camiseta blanca la llevaba colgada en su hombro. Se acerco a la cama y cuando estuvo a la orilla de esta las dos niñas se le abalanzaron encima, supo mantener milagrosamente el equilibrio y cuando se libro del abrazo de sus dos pequeñas se acerco a la mujer y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._  
_

-Bienvenido a casa querido- Dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, dejando espacio a su marido y se tumbaba junto a la pequeña de 7 años.

-Ya he vuelto amor- Dijo de la misma manera el hombre mientras se tumbaba al lado de su mujer y le daba otro tierno beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver el cariño, el respeto y, sobre todo, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Poco después, dirigieron su mirada a las dos niñas que los miraban con adoración y un brillo especial en sus ojos que, al verlo, hizo que ambos adultos se sonrojaran y les dirigieran una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, je, je...- Se rió nerviosa la mujer- Entonces, el cuento empezara con: _Era sé una vez... _¿No?- Dijo mirando a las dos pequeñas las cuales asintieron emocionadas- Pues así sera, veamos... _Era sé una vez...- _No pudo continuar porque la mano del hombre en su hombro la detuvo, dirigió su mirada hacia él y se relajo cuando lo vio sonreír e indicarle hacia la puerta.

-Parece que tenemos compañía- Dijo alegremente el hombre- ¿Por qué no pasáis y oís el cuento con nosotros?- La pregunta fue dirigida hacia la puerta y, poco después, detrás de ella aparecieron dos niños, uno de aproximada mente 12 años y la otra de no más de 10 años: el muchacho era una réplica exacta de su padre, mismo cabello chocolate desordenado, los ojos ámbares inteligentes y brillantes y un porte serio y misterioso, sus músculos aún no estaban del todo desarrollados pero se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio; la muchacha, por el contrario, era la versión en pequeña de su madre, cabello castaño claro corto por los hombros (el de su madre era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura), los ojos esmeraldas vivos y amables y un porte elegante.

-¿Queréis oír vosotros también la historia?- Preguntó dulcemente la mujer. Los dos niños, de manera tímida, asintieron y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas al final de la cama. Sus padres también se sentaron de la misma forma y sus dos hermanas pequeñas se tumbaron en el regazo de cada uno (la pequeña de cabello chocolate en el de su madre y la de cabello claro en el de su padre)

-Muy bien, podemos empezar o... ¿tenemos que mirar si hay alguien más escondido en algún lugar?- Preguntó divertido el hombre de cabellos chocolates. La mujer se rió de las ocurrencias de _**su** _marido y el hombre se deleitó con la música que estaba oyendo, la risa de **_su_ **mujer era como el canto de un ruiseñor y solamente él tenía derecho a escucharla, solamente él tenía el derecho de verla, amarla y sentirla todos los días, ella era suya y de nadie más... ella era _**su** **mujer**_.

-Muy bien, empecemos con el cuento- Dijo la mujer de relucientes esmeraldas, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de sus cuatro hijos y su marido- Está bien, empezamos...

**_Era sé una vez..._**

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia aquí y espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez..._

_ "Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed esta historia de amor, drama, humor, amistad..._

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Antes de nada quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**1\. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a CLAMP. El argumento, si.**

**2\. **_"A" _**son pensamientos de los personajes - **(N/A) **son aclaraciones mías - **A **es lo q está ocurriendo - y - "_A" _es el tiempo real en el que transcurre la historia.**

**3\. Las canciones que aparezcan en este fic tampoco son mías, podre siempre el nombre y el cantante al final.**

**Y ahora, os dejo con la historia ^-^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:  
**

**Primer Encuentro**

_**-Antes de nada... ¿Que os parece si os cuento lo que en verdad pasó?- Comento la mujer de cabello castaño a sus cuatro hijos, los cuales la miraron curiosos.**_

_**-¿Lo que en verdad pasó?- Preguntó la pequeña de 7 años con ojos esmeraldas mirándola curiosa.**_

_**-¿Lo que nos contabas no era cierto?- Preguntó triste la niña de 5 años con ojos esmeraldas.**_

_**-Vuestra madre no quiere decir eso- Dijo divertido el hombre al ver la metedura de pata de su mujer- Lo que pasa es que la historia es muy larga y, para que no os aburrierais, la editó un poco- Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras los niños suspiraban de alivio.**_

_**-Pero... ¿Por qué ahora?- Preguntó la muchacha de 10 años.**_

_**-Porque estamos en vacaciones de verano- Dijo su hermano antes de que su madre contestara. Sus tres hermanas abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas y le dieron la razón, al muchacho se le pasó una gota por la nuca** _(N/A: Una gota al estilo anime) **_y los adultos sonrieron nerviosos tras ver la ingenuidad de sus hijas._**

**_-La historia es algo diferente a lo que os he contado antes, la muchacha es salvada por el chico pero no de la forma de princesa y príncipe- Al ver que sus hijos le prestaban atención la mujer continuó- Para hacerlo un resumen sería: La muchacha fue "desheredada", se _****_convirtió en una trotamundos viajando con su primo\- Recalcó mirando significativamente a su esposo el cual miró hacia otro lado sonrojado - y, un par de años después, se reencontraron y, tras un par de infortunios, lograron vivir felices- Terminó sonriendo mientras veía el brillo especial en los ojos de sus hijas y el interés en el de su hijo- Muy bien, entonces... empezamos- Todos asintieron con una sonrisa- _**

**_-Era sé una vez...-_**

* * *

-¡HEEERMAAAANOOOOOOO!- Gritó una pequeña niña de 6 años, cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta con una cinta negra y unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales, en estos momentos, brillaban de furia. Llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido verde musgo con un lazo azabache atado a su infantil cintura y una sandalias del mismo color que el vestido. Entró abrupadamente en un enorme salón decorado con un montón de cuadros y retratos de distintos reyes que reinaron en ese reino, paredes y pilares de mármol y el suelo tapizado con una alfombra beis.

\- No grites de esa manera, monstruo- Dijo un hombre de, aproximadamente, 16 años. Su cabello azabache estaba desordenado y sus ojos chocolates destallaban burla, la cual, llegaba a sus labios formando una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados (N/A: Dejando a la vista el principio de su bien formado pecho y brazos ^^ y su piel bronceada) y unos pantalones mezclilla negros.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!- Se quejo la pequeña niña haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a su hermano- ¡NO TE RÍAS! ¡Que le has echo a Kero!- Dicho esto sacó de su espalda a un gato de cabello rubio, ojos negros y algo regordete. Pegado a su pelaje tenía un montón de algodón y plumas que lo cubría entero, una especie de pico de cartón en el hocico y en las patas llevaba unas aletas. El felino, que se encontraba recostado en el pecho de su dueña, al ver al causante de su apariencia enfrente suya se lanzó sobre él sin pensarlo siquiera. El muchacho y el felino se encontraban en una pelea cuando un hombre ya maduro entró en el salón. Llevaba un elegante traje, muy parecido al de su progenitor añadiéndole al traje una chaqueta negra y una capa roja. Al ver la escena que tenía delante (su hijo peleándose con un gato que tenía más pinta de pato y a su hija menor intentando ayudarles) soltó una carcajada que hizo detener la pelea entre el muchacho y el gato-pato. Cuando su risa terminó su rostro se suavizó un poco, mostrando una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos chocolates (los mismos que su hijo) que brillaban de felicidad. La muchacha al ver a su padre, después de separa a su gato y a su hermano, fue corriendo a abrazarlo recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza por parte del monarca. El susodicho acarició el cabello castaño de su hija (teniendo el el mismo color de cabello) con ternura y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Mi rey- Dijo entrando en la sala un muchacho de cabellos plateados, con gafas, ojos azules y una afable sonrisa. Vestía un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca (N/A: un traje de mayordomo. Tambien tenía la misma edad que el muchacho)- Hola Touya, pequeña Sakura- Se dirigió a los príncipes con una enorme sonrisa a la cual los dos muchachos correspondieron.

-Yukito, ¿que sucede?- Pregunto el rey con una sonrisa.

-Señor Fijitaka, los Li y Daidouji ya están aquí- Dijo Yukito. Tras la mención de la familia, Fujitaka cambió su expresión tornándose seria.

-Yukito, llévate a Sakura . Touya tú quédate, por favor- Dijo Fujitaka en un tono serio pero al ver la preocupación de su hija menor sonrió, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre y salió con Yukito del salón, ya afuera se encontró con una de sus sirvientas que conducía a dos familias hacia el salón de donde había salido, se fijó en ambas: la primera, consistía en un hombre de una edad cercana a la de su padre y cabello azabache y en una mujer (de la misma edad que el hombre) y cabello pelirrojo; la segunda consistía en un hombre más mayor que su padre y cabellos chocolate y una mujer de cabellos azabaches. Yukito, por instinto, ocultó a la pequeña escondiéndola detrás suya de la mirada de ambas familias pero no se fijó en los niños que iban detrás de ellos; un muchacho de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar, y una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas. El chico le sacaba, aproximadamente, cuatro años a Sakura y la niña, solamente dos años. Ambos muchachos, al sentirse observados, dirigieron su mirada a la niña la cual les sonrió siendo solamente correspondida por parte de la chica, la cual le saludó también con la mano para luego perderse tras la puerta del salón. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta durante un rato hasta que sintió como Yukito la jalaba hasta el jardín.

-¿Quienes eran?- Preguntó inocente la niña sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

-Nadie importante, no te preocupes- Le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa, rezando para que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

_**Qué equivocado estaba...**_

* * *

Un par de minutos después, por la puerta que conectaba el jardín y el castillo apareció un muchacho de 10 años, cabello negro-azulado y unos inteligentes ojos azules. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas del mismo calor que su pantalón. se detuvo en medio del camino de piedra para admirar el hermoso jardín que tenía en frente, pero se detuvo cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba. Debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo Sakura se encontraba jugando a la sombra del árbol con una muñeca cuando se sintió observada, volteó su mirada y se encontró con una azul que irradiaba felicidad al encontrarse con la esmeralda. La niña soltó la muñeca y fue al encuentro del muchacho, cuando lo tuvo cerca se abalanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual, fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-Te extrañe... te extrañé mucho- Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aún se mantenía abrazada al muchacho, con su cara oculta en el pecho de él.

-Yo también, mi cerezo... Yo también...- Dijo el muchacho acariciando el pelo castaño de la niña con dulzura y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No sabes lo que acaba de pasar, Eriol- Dijo la pequeña cerezo separándose un poco del muchacho

-No lo sé _Cherry. _Dime que a pasado- Dijo un sonriente Eriol mientras la conducía hacia el árbol de cerezo donde hace unos momentos la muchacha descansaba

-El horrible de Touya vistió a Kero como un pato. Le puso plumas de verdad pegándose las al pelaje, un pico de cartón en el hocico y unas aletas en las patas- Dijo la cerezo con un puchero que le causó ternura y risa al muchacho -Pero Kero ya le dio su merecido- Terminó la muchacha con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Esa acción causó risa al pelinegro ganándose un golpe de advertencia en el hombro por parte de la castaña y, poco después, ambos estallaron a carcajadas.

Después de las risas se la pasaron jugando en el jardín, hasta que atardeció y cuando las estrellas empezaron a salir los dos muchachos se quedaron dormidos en el árbol de cerezos. Lo que ambos no sabían era que en todo momento habían sido observado por dos pares de ojos ambarinos y amatistas desde una de las ventanas del salón mientras los hombre discutían de cosas sin importancia para los niños. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese fallo (N/A: El de no poner atención) les causaría muchos problemas, sobretodo a los dos niños que descansaban en el jardín sin imaginarse que esa tranquilidad no la volverían a tener hasta dentro de mucho, pero que mucho tiempo. Debido a que...

**_La pesadilla empezaba mañana..._**

* * *

**Gomen nasai, lo siento de verdad. Siento mucho la tardanza así que, como recompensa, os doy un adelanto:**

-Hermano, ¿que sucede?

-Lleva tela lo más lejos posible

-¿A donde vamos?

-Adios, monstruo...

-¡HERMANO!

-¿Eriol?

-No creo que volvamos nunca más a este lugar...

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Como me a quedado este cap? Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Espero Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

_-¿Que historia quieres oír hoy?-Quiero una de princesas y amor-¿De nuevo esa historia?- ¡SI!- Muy bien... Era sé una vez..._

_"Todas los cuentos comienzan así, pero nunca una historia de amor tan radical y verdadera: se conocieron, se odiaron, se separaron y unos años después, se reencontraron, se amaron y pasaron un montón de cosas antes de acabar donde acabaron... Entrar y leed esta historia de amor, drama, humor, amistad..._

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero no he podido avanzar mucho debido al comienzo de las clases y a la cantidad de exámenes que he tenido.**

**Antes de nada quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:**

**1\. Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a CLAMP. El argumento, si.**

**2\. **_"A" _**son pensamientos de los personajes - **(N/A) **son aclaraciones mías - **A **es lo q está ocurriendo - y - "_A" _es el tiempo real en el que transcurre la historia.**

**3\. Las canciones que aparezcan en este fic tampoco son mías, podre siempre el nombre y el cantante al final.**

**Y ahora, os dejo con la historia ^-^**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

-¡PRINCESA! ¡DESPIERTEEEEE!- La pequeña castaña se levantó completamente asustada debido a tal grito.

-¿Nakuru?- Sakura dirigió su mirada al frente y se encontró con una mujer de, aproximadamente, 17 años, largos cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y sonrisa divertida. Traía una especie de armadura que más bien era un uniforme (N/A: como el de los Caballeros de la Sangre solamente que en negro y morado ), un estoque en el costado y un collar con el logo del sol y la luna- Nakuru, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la princesa mientras se restregaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

-Su padre la llama, **Hime-sama**\- dijo entrando al cuarto un muchacho de la misma edad que la chica y un enorme parecido a Yukito salvo por el cabello que es más largo y está recogido en una cola baja, que no tenía gafas y no mostraba ninguna expresión facial a parte de la seriedad. Vestía el mismo uniforme/armadura que Nakuru (N/A: por supuesto cambiando la falda por un pantalón), una espada colgada a la espalda y el mismo collar con el mismo logo colgado en el cuello- Nos ha mandado a nosotros para despertarla y prepararla- Terminó diciendo el joven de largos cabellos.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Nakuru- Y ahora Yue, si nos disculpas, hay que cambiar a la princesa así que... ¡Largo!- dicho esto ultimo expulsó del cuarto a un confundido Yue ante la atenta mirada de Sakura que sonreía nerviosamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró miro a Nakuru la cual, tenía una enorme sonrisa.

\- Muy bien hime-sama, por favor, dese un baño rápido y luego deje que la vista- Dijo una sonriente castaña (Nakuru).

Poco después, las dos mujeres salían del cuarto mientras que Yue las esperaba fuera del mismo.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, la pequeña princesa miró con curiosidad a sus dos escoltas que, si ella no recordaba mal, eran los guardaespaldas de su hermano y luego miró su ropa ya que era raro para ella llevar algo tan simple y más aún si era Nakuru la que la vestía por que ella siempre la arreglaba un tanto exagerada. Su vestimenta consistía en una sencillísima falda de color verde musgo con un delantal naranja, una camisa blanca de botones y cuello doblado, una "chaqueta"* del mismo color que el delantal, unas bailarinas del mismo color que la falda y una pañoleta verde.

Sus preguntas, mentales, fueron detenidas al llegar a uno de los grandes salones que poseía el castillo. En el centro del salón se encontraban su padre y su hermano ambos con el rostro cansado y con la misma ropa que habían llevado ese mismo día, en el salón también se encontraba Yukito con un semblante triste y preocupado.

-**Ou-sama**, **Ouji-sama**, la princesa Sakura ya se encuentra aquí- Dijo Yue con el mismo semblante serio pero con preocupación en sus ojos.

Tras oír la voz del peli-plateado los tres hombres dirigieron su mirada hacia los recién llegados y, al ver a la pequeña Sakura, sonrieron tenuemente dejando a un lado su preocupación.

-Muchas gracias Yue, Nakuru- dijo Fujitaka a los dos guardianes, estos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se disponían a salir cuando la voz del monarca los detuvo-No es necesario que salgáis, es más, necesito que os quedéis- los muchacho se miraron confundidos pero aún así asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron quietos en su sitio, esperando alguna nueva orden.

-Veras, pequeña Sakura, te hemos llamado por que necesitamos decirte algo importante- empezó a decir Yukito mientras le sonreía a la niña- El reino está pasando por un momento algo difícil y hemos tenido que tomar algunas medidas para protegerlo- el joven mayordomo miró al príncipe de forma significativa, indicando que el continuara con el relato.

-En resumen, ni papa ni yo podremos pasar mucho tiempo contigo a partir de ahora monstruo- dijo Touya mirando a su hermana la cual, tenía una mirada algo preocupada- No sucede nada tranquila, pero necesitamos resolver antes ese problema y puede que nos lleve algún tiempo- se acercó a su hermanita que tenía los ojos algo llorosos y le alborotó el pelo de forma cariñosa- No te preocupes, te prometo que todo se solucionará, solo espera un poco- sonrió cariñosamente a su princesita mientras que le secaba alguna que otra lagrima que se le cayó de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, la niña asintió intentando ser fuerte mientras contenía algunas lagrimas- Ese es nuestro monstruo- el muchacho sonrió divertido al ver la mirada amenazante de su hermana.

-Te prometemos que no nos sucederá nada pequeña- dijo un sonriente Fujitaka acercándose a sus hijos- Todo se solucionará muy pronto- dicho esto abrazó fuertemente a sus dos hijos mientras que estos le correspondían el abrazo.

**_Mientras ocurría este tierno momento familiar, el palacio fue atacado..._**

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro: algunos se preparaban para la batalla mientras que otros, principalmente mujeres y niños, huían como podían del castillo...

Los caballeros se preparaban para la lucha mientras que los escuderos sacaban a los animales y defendían a los que huían...

**_En un momento, el reino calló en la desesperación..._**

Las personas que se encontraban en el salón se alarmaron al oír tanto barullo a fuera. Yue salió un momento a ver que sucedía e intercepto a un soldado que se dirigía a la defensa del castillo y este le contó todo lo que sucedía.

_**Todo lo que los habitantes del castillo poseían, desapareció en un momento...**_

Yue entro corriendo al salón y justo cuando se disponía a informar a sus superiores un cañón hizo vibrar el castillo mientras que la mitad de la muralla defensiva se venía abajo.

El rey y el príncipe trazaron rápidamente un plan de huida para poner a salvo a la princesa.

El monarca desapareció por la puerta no sin antes besar y abrazar bien fuerte a su hija y despedirse con un fuerte abrazo de su progenitor.

**_Esa fue la última vez que la niña vio a su padre..._**

-¡Nakuru!¡Yue!- exclamó el joven príncipe- ¡Llévense a mi hermana y pónganla a salvo!- ambos escoltas asintieron serios.

Yue cargó a la niña la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa y preocupada. Cada vez se oía más barullo afuera y los disparos de cañones se notaban por todo el castillo.

-¡LLEVENSELA YA!- exclamó Touya muy preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana- Ya saben que hacer cuando se encuentren lo suficientemente lejos- dicho esto último miró significativamente a los dos escoltas y estos asintieron, dándole a entender que sabían a lo se refería.

-Hermano, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la joven cerezo mirando con preocupación al príncipe

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Sakura- dijo Touya mostrando una cálida sonrisa a la razón de su existencia.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?- preguntó alarmada la princesa mirando con miedo a su hermano- ¿¡Que está pasando, Touya!?-

-Yue- dijo el muchacho ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana- Por favor, llevatela lo más lejos posible- El joven escolta asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Nakuru, al lado de la entrada de un pasadizo secreto. Ambos guardias se despidieron del joven y del mayordomo los cuales sonreían tristemente.

La puerta del pasadizo se cerró, pero la joven esmeralda logró ver algo que la asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

**Su hermano se despidió de ella con una tierna sonrisa y unos ojos tristes y llorosos...**

**Y esa visión rompió toda la alegría de la niña...**

-Yue, Nakuru, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó cada vez mas asustada y nerviosa la castaña -¿Qué sucede con mi hermano y mi padre? ¡Tenemos que regresar a por ellos!- exclamó la niña.

-Tu padre y tu hermano estarán bien, ahora lo importante es ponerte a salvo- dijo Yue tranquilamente.

La princesa le miró un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a Nakuru la cual se encontraba muy callada. Esta, al notar la mirada de la niña, le sonrió de forma tranquila pero, por dentro, se encontraba demasiado preocupada por la seguridad del joven príncipe.

Anduvieron un buen rato por el pasadizo y cuando salieron de este se encontraron con un escudero que traía consigo dos caballos y a Kero. Yue y Nakuru se subieron a los caballos y se despidieron apresuradamente del joven mientras se internaban a galope en las profundidades del bosque.

Todo esto fue observado por el príncipe Touya, el cual mostraba una triste sonrisa y susurró

-Adiós, monstruo...-

_**Esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven príncipe antes de la explosión que sacudió todo el castillo **_

_**y derrumbo más de la mitad del mismo...**_

-¡NO!- intento librarse inútilmente de agarre de Yue mientras lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la niña- ¡POR FAVOR, VOLVAMOS! ¡MI HERMANO Y MI PADRE ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!

-¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!- Exclamo un muy enojado peli-plateado sorprendiendo a la muchacha mientras que Nakuru mantenía la mirada baja, intentando contener las lágrimas- ¡Nosotros también queremos regresar a por ellos, pero hay que ponerte a salvo!-

-Pero...- Una explosión mayor a la anterior calló lo que la princesa iba a decir...

**_Con esa última explosión el castillo se derrumbo completamente..._**

**_Quitando le a los tres jinetes cualquier esperanza de que alguien sobreviviera..._**

La niña se quedo completamente en shock, eso no podía estar pasando...

-¡PAPA!- la pequeña se encontraba completamente desesperada, lagrimas caían a cantaros de sus ojos e intento por todos los medios librarse del joven caballero- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡HERMANO!-

Con toda esa tensión acumulada que ningún niño de 6 años podría soportar, calló desmayada en brazos de Yue haciendo que los dos guardianes se preocuparan.

Decidieron buscar algún claro en la entrañas del bosque y, cuando lo encontraron, decidieron descansar para poner en marcha su plan de camuflaje.

**_Y una clara luz blanquecina iluminó todo el claro..._**

Cuando la luz desapareció el aspecto de los dos guardianes cambió: el pelo castaño de Nakuru se volvió pelirrojo y su ropa fue sustituida por una simple de campesina, conservando aún el colgante; el cabello largo y plateado, casi blanco, de Yue fue cortado de la misma forma que lo tenía su hermano y se volvió de un rubio muy claro, su ropa fue sustituida también por una simple de campesino conservando el colgante. Esa luz también afecto a Kero que se convirtió en un pequeño cachorro de pelaje dorado.

Cuando la transformación termino Nakuru se acerco a la princesa que se encontraba recostada debajo de un árbol, cogió un cuchillo que tenia en la pierna y le corto el cabello de forma que le quedara sobre los hombros.

-Luego me matará por esto- dijo con una pequeña risa mientras le acariciaba con ternura la cara -Y por esto...- miró un momento su cara dormida antes de posar sus manos sobre la frente de la niña, de ellas salió una luz que elimino todo recuerdo que tenía sobre el castillo, su hermano y su padre -Perdóname...- susurro con una triste sonrisa.

**_Los recuerdos de la niña cambiaron..._**

**_en vez de ser princesa, era campesina... (aunque eso no le importaba mucho)_**

**_ sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo..._**

**_Y no tenía hermano..._**

La esmeralda se fue despertando lentamente a la vez que unos cascos de caballo se acercaban cada vez más a donde se encontraban.

-¿Nakuru? ¿Yue?- pregunto la pequeña mientras se desperezaba y con ojos soñolientos miraba a los dos guardianes -¿Donde estamos?-

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera responder a la pregunta de la infante el relincho de un caballo se oyó en el silencio del claro, Nakuru y Yue se pusieron en guardia por si era un enemigo que les había seguido pero se relajaron al reconocer al pequeño perro negro que estaba encima de la cabeza del caballo.

-Bájate de ahí Spi-chan- dijo Nakuru de forma juguetona ganandose una mala mirada por parte del cachorro -Nos da gusto tenerte aquí, Eriol-

Justo cuando le nombro el joven bajó del caballo sonriendo y, al igual que Sakura, su vestimenta consistía en un sencillo pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta abierta de botones del mismo color que la falda de la niña y unas botas. El muchacho se acercó hacia las tres personas, saludó con la mano y una sonrisa a los guardianes y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

-¿Eriol?- preguntó la niña al ver como el peli-negro se agachaba para quedar a su altura -¿A donde vamos?- sintió como le revolvía el pelo y le dirigió una mirada inocente y con duda

-Nos vamos de viaje- dijo el sonriente joven -Porque no creo que volvamos nunca más a este lugar...- susurró más para sí que para sus acompañantes -¿Nos vamos ya? Me he encontrado con unos artistas itinerantes a los que nos podemos unir- preguntó dirigiéndose más a Yue que a las muchachas ofendiendo las por ese acto.

Cuando el peli-rubio asintió se montaron de nuevo en los caballos y se dispusieron a seguir a Eriol, después de un buen rato montando se encontraron con otro claro que estaba lleno de carromatos de todos los tipos, también pudieron divisar un montón de caballos, burros, pájaros y algún que otro animal salvaje.

-Hola, ¿quienes sois?- todos se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la pregunta encontrándose con una niña de la misma edad que Sakura, de largos cabellos negros recogidos en dos coletas, piel levemente bronceada, ojos rojos y con un kimono rojo con flores amarillas.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte- dijo sonriendo Nakuru mientras se bajaba del caballo- Me llamo Anami Nakuru y tengo 16 años; ellos son Tadeshi Yue que tiene mi misma edad, Hagiwara Eriol que tiene 10 años y Kitamura Sakura de 6 años- fue señalándolos uno a uno a medida que se le ocurrían los falsos apellidos- Nos gustaría unirnos a vosotros-

-Espera un momento, voy a avisar al jefe- Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia una de los carromatos.

Poco después se encontraron rodeados por diez personas más la niña que se encontraron al principio y, después de volverse a presentar una mujer de cabello castaño cobrizo, piel clara, ojos negros y con un kimono morado con pétalos negros empezó con las presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es Mizuki Kaho y no os diré mi edad- guiñó un ojo cuando dijo eso - y ellos son: Mai Meiling y tiene 7 años -dijo señalando a la niña de las dos coletas - Sasaki Rika, de 8 años - señaló a una niña de corto y rizado cabello castaño, piel clara, ojos marrones y un kimono rosa con flores naranjas - Terada Ryo, de 14 años - esta vez señaló a un joven de cabello castaño, piel bronceada, ojos azules y con un traje muy parecido al de Yue- Shita Sonomi, de mi misma edad- ahora era una mujer de corto cabello cobrizo, piel clara, ojos grises y vestía un kimono blanco con pétalos morados- Yamasaki Takashi, de 10 años- ahora era el turno de un varón de cabellos negros, piel bronceada, ojos rasgados y portaba un traje muy parecido al de Eriol - Yanagisawa Naoko, tiene 8 años- era una niña de corto cabello castaño, piel pálida, ojos marrones y llevaba un kimono marrón con flores blancas- Amamiya Masaki, el más mayor del grupo- era el turno de un hombre de cabello castaño canoso, piel bronceada, ojos grises y con un traje exactamente igual al de Yue- Mihara Chiharu, de 8 años- señaló a una niña de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas, piel levemente bronceada, ojos castaños y portaba un kimono lila con flores verdes - Matsumoto Maki, 20 años - era el turno de una joven mujer de largo cabello negro, piel morena, ojos negros y llevaba un kimono gris con pétalos dorados- y, por último (N/A: ALELUYA!XP), Nakagawa Yoko, de 16 años- la última era una muchacha de cortos cabellos cobrizos, piel morena, ojos castaños y vestía un kimono castaño rojizo con pétalos plateados.

Después de las presentaciones, los cuatro muchachos fueron aceptados en la troupe y a cada uno se le asigno un espectáculo según sus talentos...

**_Y así fue como comenzó la historia de la joven princesa en un grupo de artistas itinerantes..._**

* * *

**_-Muy bien, detengamos la historia por ahora- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño -Es muy tarde y tenéis que iros a dormir- sonrió ante los pucheros que pusieron las niñas -Mañana continuaré la historia y si queréis invito a los tíos y a vuestro primo- ante eso los niños sonrieron felices y después de darle las buenas noches a sus padres (con beso en la mejilla incluido) se dirigieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones._**

**_-Siempre me gusta como cuentas esa historia- le susurró su marido al oído -Ahora, desahógate- esas palabras fueron mágicas para la esmeralda ya que, al oírlas, se largó a llorar como una niña en los brazos de su esposo mientras este le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza e intentaba consolarla._**

**_-Muchas gracias, Shao- susurró la castaña antes de caer rendida a los brazos de morfeo abrazada a su conjugue._**

**_-Gracias a ti, Sak- susurró el castaño cayendo también rendido al sueño abrazado a su esposa._**

* * *

**¡CORTEN! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han creído en mi y han esperado pacientemente la continuación, intentare actualizar antes los capítulos estas vacaciones pero no prometo nada.**

**Para los que están leyendo mi fic "Un Amante de Ensueño" voy por la mitad del capitulo ya que es algo largo y cuando aparece Shaoran/Julian me emociono mucho ;) pero seguramente esta semana lo actualice.**

**Quiero dar gracias por los reviews a: hikari12345 y a saku-princess **

**Espero que os halla gustado ^^**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
